The present embodiment relates to a lockdown mechanism for use in telescoping mast systems and more particularly to a lockdown mechanism for an electric drive screw telescoping mast system. However, it is to be appreciated that the present exemplary embodiment is also amenable to other like applications.
Telescoping masts are utilized in many different capacities including civilian, industrial and military applications throughout the world. Quick erecting telescoping masts are particularly suited for applications wherever there is a need for portable masts requiring fast setup and teardowns with minimum power and effort. In addition to numerous military applications, including target acquisitions, surveillance and field communications, quick erecting telescoping masts are utilized commercially to support a wide variety of antennas elevated testing equipment, floodlights and cameras. Free standing masts can be installed on a wide variety of vehicles and shelters.
Generally, the body of the mast includes a series of tubes that typically comprise cylindrical shaped bodies, each having a generally hollow interior wherein each cylinder is axially adjacent and interconnected with a passage for communication therethrough. Each tube generally has a flanged lip radially disposed away from a central axis at a bottom end and a flanged lip radially disposed toward the axis at a top end. The tubes concentrically engage one another wherein the exterior tube has a width greater than a first intermediate tube disposed therein. The first intermediate tube having a greater width than a second intermediate tube disposed therein and so on. This arrangement can comprise any number of tubes wherein the pinnacle of the mast includes a top or center tube having a width that is smaller than any other tube in the mast. The top tube is attached to the load intended to be deployed and/or retracted.
Telescoping masts are known to be automated using hydraulic, pneumatic, chain driven or axial screw driven arrangements. Particularly, an axial drive screw is centrally located in the mast assembly for extending and retracting a plurality of elongated tubes to any position between a fully nested position and a fully extended position. A base ring and a threaded nut are secured to a bottom portion of each of the plurality of elongated tubes respectfully. The threaded nuts include internal threads and engage corresponding threads on the drive screw wherein rotation of the drive screw acts to extend or retract the plurality of elongated tubes by mechanical force.
However, most telescoping mast systems experience some difficulty during transport because of shock or vibration as there may be some loose parts within the system. An associate user must remove the payload from the top of the mast prior to transport to avoid risking damage therein and to lock the otherwise loose parts in place. This step becomes time consuming for the user and prevents rapid and efficient use of the telescoping mast system.
Therefore, there is a need to provide an automatic locking support member for a telescoping mast system to eliminate the need for the user to remove the payload and lock down the mast after use. There is also a need to provide a mast system that is able to survive increased shock and vibration exposure especially in vehicle mounted systems.